vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Utopismo tecnologico
Uno utopismo tecnologico è una ideologia basata sulla convinzione che i progressi scientifici e tecnologici possano condurre ad una utopia, o quantomeno contribuiscano a soddisfare qualche desiderio impossibile da realizzare. Una tecno-utopia è quindi una ipotetica società ideale, in cui le leggi, il governo, e le condizioni sociali operino esclusivamente per il bene e la felicità di tutti i suoi cittadini, ambientato in un prossimo - o lontano - futuro, ne quale la scienza avanzata e la tecnologia consentano l'esistenza di questi standard di vita ideali, come ad esempio la fine della scarsità di risorse, delle trasformazioni della natura umana, l'abolizione della sofferenza e anche l'immortalità. Alla fine del XX e inizi del XXI secolo molte ideologie e movimenti, come la controcultura cyberdelica, l'ideologia californiana, il transumanesimo e il singolaritanismo, sono emersi per promuovere una forma di tecno-utopia. Il critico culturale Imre Szeman sostiene il fatto che una utopia tecnologica sia una metanarrazione irrazionale in quanto non esistono prove che siano a sostegno di tale teoria. Egli conclude che ciò che viene mostrato dall'esistenza di tale teoria è la misura di quanto la società contemporanea abbia posto una grande fiducia nelle narrazioni del progresso e della tecnologia. Questo avviene nonostante esistano molteplici elementi che evidenziano il fatto che alcune tecnologie aumentino i problemi anziché diminuirli. Storia Utopismo tecnologico dal XIX secolo alla metà del XX Karl Marx ritenne che la scienza e la democrazia fossero la mano destra e sinistra di ciò che egli defini la transizione dal regno della necessità al regno della libertà. Egli sostenne che il progresso della scienza abbia contribuito a delegittimare il potere dei monarchi e della Chiesa cristiana. Durante il XIX secolo liberali, socialisti e repubblicani abbracciarono spesso il tecno-utopismo. Radicali come Joseph Priestley proseguirono il proprio lavoro di investigazione scientifica pur promuovendo la democrazia. Robert Owen, Charles Fourier e Henri de Saint-Simon nel XIX secolo ispirarono il comunalismo con le loro visioni di un futuro scientifico e della evoluzione tecnologica dell'umanità che usa la ragione. I radicali usarono l'idea della evoluzione darwiniana per convalidare l'idea di progresso sociale. Il socialismo utopistico di Edward Bellamy, espresso nella sua opera Guardando indietro, ispirò centinaia di club socialisti statunitensi nel tardo XIX secolo e un partito politico nazionale avente una ideologia politica altamente tecnologica come la fantasia di Bellamy. Per Bellamy e la Fabian Society, il socialismo doveva essere portato come corollario indolore dello sviluppo industriale. Rispetto ai loro predecessori e contemporanei, Karl Marx e Friedrich Engels videro più dolore e conflitto nel corso del raggiungimento di tale utopia, ma convennero circa l'inevitabile fine. I marxisti sostennero il fatto che il progresso della tecnologia abbia gettato le basi non solo per la creazione di una nuova società, con rapporti di proprietà mutualisti, ma anche per la nascita di nuovi esseri umani ricollegati alla natura e a loro stessi. In cima agli obiettivi c'è il miglioramento delle condizioni della classe proletaria era "per aumentare il più rapidamente possibile il totale delle produttive". Nel XIX e il XX secolo le ideologie della sinistra, sia quelle socialdemocratiche sia quelle comuniste, si sono concentrate sull'industrializzazione, sullo sviluppo economico e sulla promozione della ragione, della scienza e dell'idea di progresso. Alcuni utopisti tecnologici promossero l'eugenetica. Ritenendo che in studi sulle famiglie, come quello sulle famiglie Jukes e Kallikaks, la scienza abbia dimostrato che molti tratti come la criminalità e l'alcolismo sono ereditarie, molti sostennero la sterilizzazione di coloro i quali presentassero dei tratti comportamentali negativi. Dei programmi di sterilizzazione forzata sono stati attuati in diversi Stati degli Stati Uniti H.G. Wells in opere come The Shape of Things to Come promosse l'utopismo tecnologico in un'opera del 1933 nella quale anticipa alcuni eventi futuri storici, assieme ad altri che non si sono realizzati. Egli scrive di una guerra mondiale che finisce con una dittatura benevola e infine una società i cui membri siano tutti uomini universali. Gli orrori del XX secolo - dittature comuniste e fasciste, guerre mondiali - hanno spinto molte persone ad abbandonare l'ottimismo. L'Olocausto, come Theodor Adorno ha sottolineato, sembrava smentire l'ideale di Condorcet e di altri pensatori dell'illuminismo, che equiparavano progresso scientifico con il progresso sociale . Utopismo tecnologico dalla fine del XX e l'inizio del XXI secolo Nella cultura degli anni novanta del XX secolo cominciò a rifiorire un movimento del tecno-utopismo, legato al fenomeno delle società dot-com. Ciò avvenne soprattutto nella costa occidentale degli Stati Uniti, in particolare, nei dintorni della Silicon Valley. L'ideologia californiana era un insieme di credenze che conciliavano atteggiamenti bohémien e antiautoritaristi della controcultura degli anni sessanta con tecno-utopismo e aderenza ai valori delle politiche economiche libertarie. È stato attivamente promosso nelle pagine della rivista '' Wired, che è stata fondata a San Francisco nel 1993 ed è stata vista per un numero di anni come la "bibbia" dei suoi seguaci. Questa forma di tecno-utopismo riflette la convinzione che il cambiamento tecnologico rivoluzioni le società umane e che in particolare la tecnologia digitale - di cui Internet non era che un presagio modesto - aumenterebbe la libertà personale liberando l'individuo dal rigido abbraccio del grande governo burocratico. I "lavoratori della conoscenza" renderebbero le gerarchie tradizionali ridondanti; le comunicazioni digitali permetterebbero loro di sfuggire alla città moderna, un "residuo obsoleto dell'era industriale". I suoi seguaci sostengono il superamento della suddivisione tradizionale tra partiti di destra e di sinistra, ritenendo che questa contrapposizione sia obsoleta. Ciò nonostante, un tecno-utopismo sproporzionato ha attratto diversi aderenti degli schieramenti ultra liberali. Pertanto, i tecno-utopisti hanno espresso una ostilità verso la regolamentazione da parte del governo e una fede nella superiorità del libero mercato. Tra i più noti autori del tecno-utopismo vi sono George Gilder e Kevin Kelly, un editor di ''Wired che ha anche pubblicato diversi libri. Durante il grande successo delle società di servizi che basavano le proprie attività su Internet, detto "boom delle dot-com", la bolla speculativa ha dato adito a pensare che un'epoca di "prosperità permanente" fosse arrivata; il tecno-utopismo fiorì in genere tra la piccola percentuale della popolazione dei dipendenti delle aziende startup legate a Internet e/o aventi la proprietà di grandi quantità di titoli high-tech. Con la successiva e rapida diminuzione di valore dei titoli del mercato azionario, molti di questi tecno-utopisti delle dot-com dovettero rivedere alcune delle loro credenze a fronte del chiaro ritorno della realtà economica tradizionale. Alla fine degli anni novanta e soprattutto durante il primo decennio del XXI secolo, le posizioni note come "tecnorealismo" e "tecno-progressismo" hanno avuto un forte supporto tra i sostenitori del cambiamento tecnologico come alternative moderate al tecno-utopismo. L'utopismo tecnologico comunque persiste nel XXI secolo a seguito di nuovi sviluppi tecnologici e del loro impatto sulla società. Ad esempio, molti giornalisti che si occupano di tecnologia e commentatori sociali, tra i quali Mark Pesce, hanno interpretato il fenomeno Wikileaks e il caso Cablegate dell'inizio di dicembre 2010 come precursori, o incentivi, per la creazione di una tecno-utopia della società trasparente. Il Cyber-utopismo, termine coniato da Evgeny Morozov, è un'altra manifestazione di questo, in particolare per quanto riguarda Internet e i social network. Utopie legate alla diffusione di Internet Tra le utopie legate agli sviluppi tencologici, particolarmente importanti ed attuali sono quelle legate allo sviluppo di Internet. Evgeny Morozov ed il cyber-utopismo Il concetto di utopismo cibernetico è stato coniato da Evgeny Morozov nel suo libro The net delusion: The Dark Side of Internet Freedom, questo utopismo si manifesta nella convinzione che la comunicazione on-line permetta l'emancipazione dei popoli e che Internet favorisca gli oppressi piuttosto che gli oppessori. Morozov chiama questa convinzione ingenua e testarda a causa del rifiuto di riconoscere il lato negativo della rete Egli continua a dare la colpa ai "ex hippies" nel 1990, per aver causato questa convinzione utopica. Nel libro viene citato un discorso di Hillary Clinton nel quale veniva affermato che bastava dare Internet alle persone per fare in modo che essi lo usino per far avanzare la democrazia ed i diritti umani. Ciò non trova riscontro nel fatto che le ricerche più frequenti sui motori di ricerca russi non siano 'Cosa è la democrazia' o 'Come proteggere i diritti umani', ma 'Cosa è l'amore' e 'come perdere peso'.Twitter Can’t Save You L'ideologia californiana L'ideologia californiana è un insieme di credenze che combinano atteggiamenti bohémien e di opposizione alle autorità, i quali sono specifici della controcultura degli anni 1960 con e il sostegno alle politiche economiche neoliberiste. Queste credenze sono ritenuti da alcuni di essere stato caratteristico della cultura del settore IT in Silicon Valley e la costa occidentale degli Stati Uniti durante la bolla delle dot-com del 1990. The Californian ideology che Adam Curtis collega alla filosofia oggettivista di Ayn Rand. Tale ideologia ha ispirato la prima generazione dei pionieri di Internet. Andrew Keen Nel 2006 , Andrew Keen scrisse che il Web 2.0 fosse un "grande movimento utopico", simile ad una "società comunista", nel modo in cui quest'ultima viene descritta dal filosofo ed economista Karl Marx. L'autore nota come sia cambiato il linguaggio degli imprenditori del settore informatico sia cambiato da termini come "cool" (figo), "eyeballs" (letteralmente bulbo oculare, significa fissare qualcosa dedicargli tutta la propria attenzione), e "burn-rate" (la quantità di denaro necessaria ad una startup per rimanere in piedi) vengono sostiuite da espressioni militanti ed assurde come Empowering citizen media (dare più potere ai mezzi di informazione gestiti dai cittadini), radically democratize (permettere una gestione molto più democratica di qualcosa), smash elitism (colpire i comportamenti che favoriscano le elite), content redistribution (redistribuzione dei contrnuti), authentic community (comunità autentica). L'autore vede il Web 2.0 come una ideologia che venera il creativo della domenica, come chi nel tempo libero fa filmati, canta canzoni o scrive libri. Viene suggerito da tale ideologia che chiunque, anche la persona più ignorante e meno alfabetizzata, possa e debba usare i mezzi digitali per esprimersi e realizzarsi . Malcolm Gladwell In un articolo della rivista The New Yorker del 2010, Malcolm Gladwell sostenne i propri dubbi sulle qualità di emancipazione e il riconoscimento dei social media come strumenti di progresso sociale in generale. Nell'articolo egli critica Clay Shirky, colpevole di aver sopravvalutato il potenziale rivoluzionario di social media. In conclusione afferma che: "Shirky considera questo modello di attivismo un aggiornamento ma è semplicemente una forma di organizzazione che favorisce i legami deboli che ci danno l'accesso alle informazioni rispetto ai legami forti che ci aiutano a perseverare di fronte al pericolo." Estropianesimo Inoltre, l'ultopismo cibernetico è simile all'Estropianesimo, il cui obiettivo finale è quello di trasferire la coscienza umana all'interno di una rete interconnessa avente caratteristiche simili a quelle di Internet. Ray Kurzweil Inoltre, i libri di Ray Kurzweil, nella fattispecie The Age of Spiritual Machines, sposano una sorta di utopismo cibernetico, in quanto egli vede un evento detto Singolarità, dopo il quale i progressi della tecnologia saranno così rapidi da rappresentare una barriera, dopo la quale la vita sarà una esperienza completamente diversa, incomprensibile agli uomini d'oggi, e avanzata. David Nye Nell'agosto 2007, David Nye ha presentato l'idea di cyber-distopia, nella quale viene immaginato un mondo condizionato dagli aspetti peggiori del progresso tecnologico. Il libro è scaricabile gratuitamente qui: Technology Matters Questions To Live With free download L'autore comincia l'opera ricordando il fatto che il termine tecnologia è relativamente recente e ha avuto una lunga evoluzione nel tempo indicando anche abilità manifatturiere femminili. Paradossalmente, secondo l'autore, la tecnologia ha portato la promessa di una società del tempo libero e insieme il rischio della disoccupazione tecnologica. Osserva che la scarsa propensione al risparmio dei cittadini della classe media statunitense derivi dal loro attaccamento a tecnologie che diventano presto obsolete, mentre l'elite technologica che fornisce loro queste tecnologie sembra malata di lavoro. Nye afferma che i nuovi pericoli legati alle tecnologie non sono solamente difficili da prevedere, ma sono anche ardui da riconoscere quando questi si manifestano. Nonostante il controllo delle tecnologie sia nelle mani dei cittadini si afferma che gli americani siano lontani dalle scelte sagge effettuate attraverso un processo politico.Book Review: Just say no to tech determinism Nancy Baym Nel suo libro Personal Connections in the Digital Age, Nancy Baym parla del modo in cui una distopia cibernetica influenzerebbe negativamente le interazioni sociali. L'autrice paragona questa paura con la paura che molti hanno avuto durante l'introduzione della televisione e del telefono, come le persone si stancano circa il potenziale per sostituzione di relazioni significative. Secondo il punto di vista dell'autrice le possibilità ed i vincoli imposti dalla tecnologia vengono affrontate in modo diverso dalle varie persone. Superando i punti di vista estremi, secondo i quali le comunicazioni telematiche sarebbero influenzate unicamente dalle persone o unicamente dalle tecnologia, la Baym ha una visione intermedia detta anche centrista, secondo la quale sia le persone che le tecnologie influenzano in misura eguale le comunicazioni tra le persone. Nel testo viene affermato che le comunicazioni informatiche non debbano essere viste come una forma di comunicazione orale dal vivo impoverite, ma come una forma di comunicazione intermedia tra lo scritto e l'orale, che può essere arricchita con le maiuscole, le fotografie, i video e le emoticon.Book review: Personal connections in the digital age Collettivo Ippolita Il collettivo IppolitaCollettivo Ippolita ha scritto un libro dal titolo “La Rete è libera e democratica” Falso! nel quale viene discusso quanto effettivamente Internet sia intrinsecamente libero e democratico. La loro riflessione parte dalla domanda di come sia possibile che tutti i social network siano gratuiti e chi paghi le spese di gestione dei server. Viene spiegato come il prezzo da pagare per l'uso dei social network siano proprio le informazioni personali che gli utenti rivelano senza pensarci troppo. Si determina una trasparenza che in realtà è asimmetrica, in quanto gli utilizzatori sono trasparenti, mentre le società che gestiscono i social network come Facebook e simili fanno firmare un accordo di riservatezza prima di fornire dati su come vengano utilizzate le informazioni personali. Principî Bernard Gendron, un professore di filosofia presso l'Università del Wisconsin-Milwaukee, definisce i quattro principî degli utopismi tecnologici del tardo XX e XXI secolo nel modo seguente: # Attualmente stiamo vivendo una rivoluzione (post-industriale) nella tecnologia; # Nell'era post-industriale, il cambiamento tecnologico sarà sostenuto (almeno); # Nell'era post-industriale, la crescita tecnologica porterà alla fine della scarsità economica; # L'eliminazione di scarsità economica comporterà l'eliminazione di tutte le principali questioni sociali. Critiche I critici sostengono che l'identificazione tecno-utopistica del progresso sociale con il progresso scientifico sia una forma di positivismo e scientismo. I critici del moderno tecno-utopismo libertario sottolineano che tende a concentrarsi su "l'interferenza del governo" mentre respinge gli effetti positivi della regolamentazione dell'impresa. Essi hanno inoltre sottolineato che ha poco da dire sull'impatto ambientale della tecnologia e che le sue idee hanno poca rilevanza per gran parte del resto del mondo dove essa è ancora relativamente scarsa (vedi il divario digitale mondiale). Inquinamento Imre Szeman, in uno studio del 2010 intitolato System Failure: Oil, Futurity, and the Anticipation of Disaster, sostiene che l'utopismo tecnologico è una delle narrazioni sociali che impediscono alle persone di agire sulle conoscenze relative ai problemi ambientali tra i quali gli effetti sull'ambiente dell'uso del petrolio. Libertà di espressione In un controverso articolo del 2011 dal titolo Techno-Utopians Are Mugged by Reality, il Wall Street Journal esplora il concetto di violazione della libertà di parola nell'arrestare i social media per fermare la violenza. A seguito di diversi saccheggi delle città britanniche durante i disordini in Inghilterra del 2011, il primo ministro britannico David Cameron ha sostenuto che il governo debba avere la capacità di chiudere i social media durante il verificarsi di ondate di criminalità in modo che la situazione possa essere contenuta. È stato condotto un sondaggio per vedere se gli utenti di Twitter preferiscono lasciare che il servizio sia temporaneamente chiuso o tenerlo aperto in modo che possano parlare del famoso show televisivo X-Factor. La relazione finale ha dimostrato che ogni tweet ha optato per X-Factor. Gli effetti sociali negativi dell'utopia tecnologica sono che la società è talmente dedita alla tecnologia che semplicemente non può separarsene anche in favore di un bene più grande. Mentre a molti tecno-utopisti piacerebbe credere che la tecnologia digitale è per il bene più grande, può anche essere usata negativamente per portare danno al pubblico . Il filosofo Thomas Hobbes noterebbe che, senza l'applicazione delle norme per la libertà ordinata, "la vita dell'uomo è confinata nella solitudine, nella povertà, nella sporcizia, nella brutalità e la sua durata è alquanto breve".Leviatano, parte I, XIII Virtualizzazione dei contatti umani Altri critici delle tecno-utopie includono la preoccupazione per l'elemento umano, suggerendo che una tecno-utopia può ridurre il contatto umano, conducendo a una società distante. Un'altra paura è il livello di dipendenza che la società può sviluppare in queste tecnologie in uno scenario tecno-utopico. Queste critiche sono a volte indicate come una visione tecnologica anti-utopica o di una tecno-distopia. Ancora oggi possono essere visti gli effetti sociali negativi di una utopia tecnologica: la comunicazione mediata come le telefonate, la messaggistica istantanea e i messaggi di testo sono passi verso un mondo utopico in cui si può facilmente contattare un'altra persona indipendentemente dall'ora e dal luogo nel quale questa si trova. Tuttavia, la comunicazione mediata rimuove molti aspetti essenziali della comunicazione tra esseri umani. Ad oggi, la maggior parte di testo, e-mail e messaggi istantanei offre un minor numero di segnali non verbali sui sentimenti rispetto alla comunicazione faccia a faccia . Questo fatto fa in modo che la comunicazione mediata possa essere essere male interpretata e che il messaggio venga frainteso. Con l'assenza di tono, linguaggio del corpo e contesto ambientale, la possibilità di un equivoco è molto più elevata, perciò rendendo la comunicazione meno efficace. In effetti, la tecnologia mediata può essere vista in modo distopico perché può essere dannosa per un'efficace comunicazione interpersonale. Progetti per la diffusione dei telefoni mobili che ignorano altri fattori Uno studio sulla diffusione dei telefoni mobili in Africa e lo sviluppo economico ha evidenziato che anche se i telefoni mobili possono allargare l'accesso alle risorse e alle informazioni, non possono sostituire gli investimenti in altri beni pubblici, come le strade, la corrente elettrica e l'acqua potabile. Secondo lo studio, di fatto, sono meno efficaci senza questi ultimi. Senza strade, un commercinte potrebbe essere in grado di ottenere delle informazioni migliori sui prezzi, ma non poter trasportare i beni al mercato. Senza corrente elettrica, una azienda potrebbe ricevere ordini dai clienti attraverso il cellulare, ma avrebbe bisogno di ridurre le sue ore lavorative alle ore diurne. In Nigeria, una società di telefoni mobili ha dovuto fornire la propria fonte di corrente elettrica usando dei generatori nelle sue 3600 stazioni a causa dei continui problemi di elettricità, bruciando 450 litri di diesel al secondo per mantenere operative le proprie torri. Affinché ci sia lo sviluppo economico, è necessaria una complementarità tra i telefoni mobili e le altre forme di capitale. Note Bibliografia * * Voci correlate * Escatologia * Estropianesimo * Luddismo * Millenarismo * Singolarità tecnologica * Storicismo * Tecnocrazia * Transumanesimo Categoria:Ideologie Categoria:Utopia Categoria:Tecnologia